La esencia del comienzo
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para LeCielVAN] Hikari tiene un campamento, Takeru tiene que salir de la ciudad unas horas y necesita ayuda para cuidar a los mellizos. Por suerte, tiene la solución ideal.
1. Prólogo

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 _Esta historia es para LeCielVAN._

* * *

 **La esencia del comienzo**

Prólogo

Hikari se iba de campamento. No era primero de agosto y Takeru supuso que no tenía razón para sentirse inquieto por ello, era el sexto día del mes no el primero, pero la idea se le antojaba como curiosa al menos. Cruzaba en sus pensamientos el recuerdo de un verano inolvidable, niños cayendo al vacío interminable y mundos chocando entre sí.

—¿Por qué un campamento en medio de una semana de clases y no antes? —preguntó, cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Ella lo miró con diversión brillando en los ojos. Takeru quería sonreír por ver ese destello. —Sabes que es por ti, por nuestra historia. Porque mis niños quieren pasar su campamento en el Mundo Digital el primero de agosto así que se ilusionan tanto que tenemos que llevarlos a nuestro campamento del Mundo Real obligados.

Takeru realmente sonrió un poco en eso.

—¿Hablaste con tu madre por si puede cuidar a Koichi y Tsubasa mañana? No te olvides que tendrás que ir a buscar las cosas que pedí.

Él se congeló.

Hikari cerró el bolso que había preparado para el fin de semana y luego levantó la mirada. El silencio de Takeru podía ser tanto un sí como un no. A veces era difícil saber el significado que encerraba la ausencia de una palabra suya.

Hikari suspiró cuando leyó la respuesta en su cara. Ella siempre había sabido entender cuando había algo que escondía.

 _—Takeru..._

—Hable con ella pero tenía que salir de la ciudad —ofreció como disculpa, torciendo los labios un poco en la admisión y en la ligera exasperación que había teñido la voz de Hikari cuando dijo su nombre—... Pero encontraré a alguien que se quede con los niños. Solo estaré fuera un par de horas. Tres, como mucho. No será gran cosa.

Hikari lo miró. No creía una palabra.

—La última vez dejaste a Angemon cuidándolos. Fue un desastre.

Takeru se sacudió en el recuerdo, indignado por el recordatorio de un error que percibía lejano, inocente. Hikari no se lo dejaba pasar. —¡Fue hace tres años!

Ella cruzó los brazos. —No quiero que los dejes solos en casa con los digimon.

—No pensaba hacer eso —se defendió. Hikari entornó los ojos un poco, como si hubiese visto algo en él, en el fondo de su mirada.

—Sora está cuidando a Taiyo este fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? Se quedó con ella porque mis padres no están y Yamato le pidió ayuda a Taichi con una de sus misiones.

Takeru se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Por un momento lo había olvidado. Su hermano trataba de no involucrar a Taichi en sus misiones, principalmente por la asociación directa que tenía su cuñado con los asuntos digimon. Una de las razones por la que lo llamaba era _Omegamon._ Cuando había llamado a Sora, su querida cuñada... hermana, había sonado tranquila, pero él le había dicho que todo saldría bien de todas formas.

—No dejaré a los niños solos en casa, te lo prometo.

Hikari sabía que tramaba algo.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Ciel! Imagino que ya sabes de que se trata todo esto, cuál de las ideas de Takeru para cuidar a sus niños es. No será una gran historia pero sí está escrita con mucho cariño.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Uno

_Esta historia es para LeCielVAN._

* * *

 **La esencia del comienzo**

Uno

Elecmon sonrió con facilidad a sus niños. El pensamiento que eran suyos aparecía en su mente con más frecuencia, aunque él lo sabía falso. Quizás no eran suyos, ni por sangre ni por designio, pero esos momentos juntos sí que los atesoraba en cada fibra. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y él les prestó atención al verlos temblar delante de sus ojos. Era la vida que ellos reflejaban en sus ojos y en ellos todo se transformaba en luz brillando y alegría, vida en su estado más pleno que no podía contenerse y se les escapaba por los poros.

En la Ciudad del comienzo, se respiraba el aire nuevo y soplaba el viento renacido.

Elecmon no esperaba más que el alboroto usual, con el que vivía de sol a sol, cuando en la lejanía se e aparecieron tres siluetas alargadas, contra la luz no las distinguía del todo, pero no las encontró solas. Había otras tres que sí conocía bien.

—No esperaba verlos aquí tan pronto —comentó al aire, las palabras se enredaron en la brisa y corrieron a los oídos de sus visitantes.

El más alto, con los ojos azules como cielo, sonrió. Patamon, siempre a su lado, su compañero constante, parecía más apenado de lo que debería en una visita casual. Elecmon ya sabía el por qué.

—¿Recuerdas el favor que te comenté? —Takeru preguntó, solo el más pequeño deje de arrepentimiento tiñiendo su voz.

Elecmon giró el cuerpo y el rostro para encararlo. Lo recordaba, desde luego, porque había sido reciente, tan reciente que lo sentía palpable en la memoria de un ayer prolongado. El tiempo corre diferente, en la Ciudad del Comienzo, o tal vez esa era solo su impresión.

—Lo recuerdo —confirmó, tranquilo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los dos niños que estaban con su viejo amigo. Uno le recordaba a una versión más pequeña del hombre que tenía delante en ese momento y el otro, con los ojos cobrizos y la sonrisa luminosa, le trajo a la memoria a otra persona. Era una niña, con los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa, la que se asomaba entre sus recuerdos. Los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza estaban reflejados en esos rostros infantiles, en sus rasgos y sus sonrisas pero Elecmon no dudaba que el parecido era apenas la superficie. Todos los digimon se parecían entre sí, los de la misma especie, y él era el único Elecmon que amaba a los niños y su trabajo en la Ciudad del Comienzo.

Tokomon y Nyaramon le sonrieron con todas sus ganas, uno era pura dentadura, del otro destacaron siempre sus ojos grandes. No tardaron en correr al encuentro de los otros digimon despiertos. Pronto pasarían a ser ruido de fondo, risas entrelazadas y felicidad en pleno. A Elecmon se le hinchaba de orgullo el pecho.

—Recuerdo que me pedías que cuide a tus niños por algunas horas..

Takeru asintió. Con cada mano sostenía una de los niños y a Elecmon la encontró como una imagen divertida, verlos entrelazados, padre e hijos.

—¡Elecmon! —dijo él niño rubio, en un intento de soltarse. Su boca se abrió para sonreír su sonrisa sin todos los dientes y Takeru lo miró con una sonrisa que a Elecmon le resultaba familiar—, papá dijo que _nos_ quedaremos para ayudarte a cuidar a los bebés. ¡No tienes que cuidarnos a nosotros! Somos grandes.

El otro niño, más silencioso, se dedicó a asentir varias veces, confirmando las palabras de su hermano. Takeru hizo una mueca de disculpa, pero Elecmon entendió.

—Patamon también se quedará para ayudarte con los mellizos.

Los dos niños alzaron la mirada a la vez. Primero miraron a su padre, luego al digimon. Tsubasa, el niño con los rayos del sol cubriendo su pelo, pareción inquieto de repente ante la idea de dejarlo irse. Su mano se aferró a la de su padre.

—Pero si Patamon se queda, ¿quién te cuidará, papá? —preguntó el niño silencioso, con ojos de cobre y mirada luminosa—. Él _tiene_ que irse contigo.

Takeru se arrodilló, quedando a su altura, y los tranquilizó con palabras que sonaban a promesa. Los niños creen con facilidad, Elecmon lo sabia bien, y no era diferente con los niños humanos que se calmaron con poco discurso, con la facilidad de quién confía con todo su ser. Y era tan preciosa, esa clase de inocencia. No todos los humanos parecían darle el valor que tenía.

Patamon sonrió en la escena, sus ojos suaves y tranquilos.

—Hikari le dijo que no debía dejar a los niños solos en la casa

Elecmon lo miró. Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle si ella, Hikari, sabía que estaban dejando a los niños a su cuidado.

—¿Y dejarlos aquí es diferente por qué...?

—Estuvimos aquí, antes. Nos cuidaste bien, fue entrenido y nos enseñaste más que cuidar a los digimons bebés... A ellos, a ellos les hará tan bien como a nosotros. No son mucho más pequeños de lo que era Takeru cuando vino al Mundo Digital la primera vez.

—¿Vas a quedarte también?

—Esa es la idea. Era la condición de Hikari.

Elecmon no podía dejar de sonreír al mirar a los niños, sus rostros solemnes mientras asentían a las palabras de su padre. Cuidar a dos niños más, entre tantos, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?


End file.
